


Our Skeletons

by mooses_gabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drugs, M/M, no heavy use though, no warnings but use of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooses_gabriel/pseuds/mooses_gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel are just two teens in a nowhere town. Gabriel takes Sam to hid favorite hideout, then proceeds to show a bit of a bohemian side. Sam finds it endearing. Basically this is fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 17  
> Gabriel is 19
> 
> I listened to Hozier's 'In a Week' while writing this

“It’s through here. C’mon, keep up! I have shorter legs than you, and you’re falling behind.”

“I was nursing my face after you let that branch snap back and hit me,” Sam replied.

“Details. You gotta speak the forest language if you want to go frolicking through it. Ah! Here we are,” said Gabriel, sweeping his hand to present the scene before them.

The two stood on the edge of a weed-ridden clearing. A rusted fence ran along two adjacent sides, bending and slowly falling to meet the dirt. A steep hill rose up the farthest side from the two, flattening out about fifteen feet above the treeless patch of ground. Gabriel and Sam walked up it, the shorter teen sweeping his arm out in a grand gesture. A rail-line ran along the top of the slope, tracks disappearing in both directions.

The taller teen made a soft noise of surprise. “Whoa. Do any trains still run on this line?”

“Sometimes. Gets real loud and windy, but it’s cool,” Gabriel shrugged. “C’mon big fella.”

Gabriel led Sam back down to the scrappy field and laid down in the area least overtaken by tall grass and weeds.

“Aren’t there, I don’t know, spiders and things? Ticks?” Sam asked wearily as Gabriel’s arm brushed a questionable bunch of leafy plants.

“Nah, dude don’t be a baby. Look,” rolling around in the dirt, Gabriel pressed his face into a bunch of yellow dandelions. “Become one with nature Sam. Join me!”

The golden-haired teen yanked Sam’s hand and then shuffled around in the grass until they were side by side and staring at the sky. Talking quickly, Sam slid his hand into Gabriel’s. “I just don’t see why it matters. You would think they would want me to become a big-name lawyer and get out of this backwater town. But of course my dad insists on keeping me in the business. I’m not even good at mechanics!”

As his boyfriend ranted, Gabriel rubbed comforting circles over the back of Sam’s hand with his thumb. “You’re seventeen, with the world ahead of you. Don’t let the old man tell you what to do just because he’s only thinking of himself. I think you should do what makes you happy.”

Sam was quiet for a moment before rolling over and smirking down at the guy beneath him. “Well, that would be you.”

Staring up at Sam, Gabriel burst into laughter and Sam joined. Once they had stopped chortling, Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. Using it, he lit a roll and deeply breathed in the first puff before passing it to Sam, who made it through with a little bit of coughing.

“You’re getting better! I remember the first time I let you try smoking weed you coughed until you were crying.”

Sam playfully punched Gabriel’s shoulder and the two sat quietly as the birds called to each other. They finished smoking, Gabriel blowing a final ring around a fuzzy dandelion. Enjoying the relaxation, the two lay with Sam’s head on Gabriel’s stomach.

As the sun was shifting across the plain sky, Gabriel began one of his metaphorical rants, something that happened often. Sam didn’t mind listening to his boyfriend talk endlessly for hours, he found it endearing. He closed his eyes and relaxed as Gabriel chattered away.

“…All I’m saying is, why do some people think skeletons and bones are so weird or scary? Like, during Halloween it’s always witches, skeletons, ghosts oh my! But why?”

Sam didn’t answer, he had been drifting off, the constant sound of Gabriel’s voice lulling him into a place between awake and asleep. However, Gabriel needed no prompting, and continued without a response he wasn’t looking for.

“Why are people so weird? Everyone has skeletons. Otherwise we wouldn’t move, and stuff. And I can think of various activities that require movement that I really enjoy doing,” he wiggled his eyebrows, “I think people are actually scared of skeletons because they’re sort of a paradox. They are our foundation, the very framework of our bodies, yet bones are easily broken. I think people don’t like thinking about how fragile humans really are. At least, physically.

“Spiritually, I’d like to think we’re rather prominent. So it makes no difference to me if you and I lay here until we’ve decomposed and all that’s left are our pretty, not creepy, skeletons, and these dandelions. Because we’ll be reincarnated and find ourselves with new bones. I find it impossible to believe when we die that’s it.

“How do we think then? A brain sitting by itself can’t think, to our knowledge anyway. So we definitely have spirits or souls or something that is not corporeal. That way each of us thinks separate thoughts and has varying personalities. So I’ll be happy when my body becomes the earth. Look, I’m already making progress,” Gabriel gestured to his face, which had dirt smeared across his features.

Sam smiled, waiting for Gabriel to continue, but instead the older teen sat up. He began picking the yellow dandelions, ordering Sam to turn around. Doing so, Sam knew Gabriel would be wrapping the flowers into a crown and weaving them into his hair. When Gabriel finished, Sam repeated the process for Gabriel, then the two giggled and their fingers entwined as Sam leaned forward and pressed his lips against Gabriel’s. They kissed lazily for what felt like hours until a loud whistle startled them apart. Looking around in confusion, they spotted a train approaching from the east.

“Try and count them!” Gabriel shouted over the sounds of trembling metal.

Waiting side by side, Sam throwing an arm around Gabriel and bringing him close, each was silently counting. Once the train had passed, they turned to each other and spoke at the same time.

“83!”

“83.”

Smiling, Gabriel reached up and put a hand on the back of Sam’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. When they broke apart, Sam walked over to a tree and carved a crooked S + G into the trunk.

“You know that tree is going to fall down and break into bits one day,” Gabriel pointed out, smirking.

Laughing softly, Sam whispered, “Yeah. It can decompose with us while our souls tango up where souls go.”

“How romantic,” Gabriel whispered back, lips brushing Sam’s.

“Does this mean I don’t have to do yoga with you today?”

With a fake sigh, Gabriel whispered, “I guess. Being limber ain’t a crime you know.”

“Oh, believe me I know,” Sam smiled, kissing his boyfriend. The dandelions swayed, golden in the slowly setting sun, and the two sunk down into the weeds. When they finally left, both were roughed up with dirt, a bit closer to becoming the earth.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it!
> 
> ~Ashley


End file.
